


【全职】【all叶】叶公好龙

by sniff_xiuxiu



Category: all叶 - Fandom, 全职高手 - 蝴蝶蓝 | Quánzhí Gāoshǒu - Húdié Lán
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniff_xiuxiu/pseuds/sniff_xiuxiu
Summary: 当某一天叶修假装自己是gay
Kudos: 9





	【全职】【all叶】叶公好龙

01

从苏黎世回来之后叶修就跟家里出柜了。  
叶爸爸和冯主席一块磕了好几瓶药才忍住抄起凳子砸叶修的冲动，还是叶妈妈最先接受了这个事实，哀声叹气了半天，在叶爸爸要打人的时候拦在叶修前面。  
“行了，小修能回来就好，你不认他他也是我儿子。”  
叶爸爸气的抖了抖嘴唇，盯着叶妈妈半天没说出话来，转身背对着叶修坐在沙发上闭着眼，一副任他自生自灭的模样。  
叶妈妈见状赶紧推叶修上楼，别让他再触叶爸爸的霉头。  
楼下客厅里正在八级地震，叶修在房间里登上荣耀带上耳机两耳不闻窗外事，该抢的boss就抢，该撩的人还得撩。  
“哎老韩，退役了还来网游里兴风作浪啊，霸图靠你抢boss算什么本事？”叶修开着个战法的小号和对面拳法家扯皮，“走啊和我竞技场，这里就留给年轻人呗？”韩文清被纠缠的烦了，索性答应了叶修。  
“我说老韩你这么冷漠啊，退役生活怎么样？”叶修接下韩文清一拳。  
“没你这么闲。”  
“退居幕后还这么忙啊，你们霸图老板压榨起你剩余价值来还真不手软。”  
“不是工作上的事。”  
那就是生活上的喽？叶修好像很懂的“哦”了一声。对嘛，他们这些打游戏的这些年难免对家里有些亏欠，而且韩文清比他还大一岁，早就够上大龄青年标准线了。  
叶修想了想又说：“忙着相亲啊？”韩文清没说话，叶修还好死不死的乱撩：“还真是啊？老韩，相亲的时候别老板着脸，为你下半辈子的幸福着想。”  
“少多管闲事。”韩文清开了个霸体状态，一通猛虎乱舞狂压叶修的血线。霸体状态下的拳法家太刚猛，叶修和韩文清正面拼，没多久血条就见了底。  
“我说老韩，你不是真吓跑人家姑娘恼羞成怒了吧？打这么猛，老年人需要保养。”  
韩文清盯着屏幕里面的小战法回了一句：“我不信你就没有。”  
只听得耳机里传来叶修两声低笑：“山人自有妙计。”

02

叶秋推开叶修房门的时候正是饭点，他把炖的喷香的小排骨放在桌子上后坐到叶修床边。  
“吃饭了混蛋哥哥。”  
“马上。”叶修嘴里答应着，十几秒在竞技场挑翻了一个挑战者。  
“爸还生气呐？”叶修挑了块肉最多的，边嚼边问叶秋。  
这不问还好，一问叶秋来了气：“你还好意思说？爸思想多保守你又不是不知道，你说话能不能考虑下后果？”  
叶秋说的急，被自己呛了一口，叶修端着水杯递给叶秋：“消消气，消消气。我这不是想一劳永逸么？”  
“什么一劳永逸？”叶秋脸色由狐疑变成惊恐，“你有男朋友想直接出柜了？”  
“哪能呢？”叶修挠挠头，“我这不是不想相亲也不想耽误人家姑娘么。跟荣耀过一辈子挺好的，从这个角度看我说自己是基佬也没什么毛病。”  
“你干脆跟电脑过一辈子好了。”叶秋气极，亏他还想着如果叶修真的喜欢男人就无条件支持他，感情他哥只是懒得去相亲。  
“你说你和叶公好龙有什么区别？”叶秋气的拂袖而去，但气归气，他还得拦着叶爸爸别真把凳子扔叶修身上。

叶总裁觉得心好累，而现在的他万万没想到，心更累的还在后面。

不得不说，叶爸爸被叶修锻炼出来的神经还是很强劲的，再加上叶妈妈和叶秋在旁边打圆场，过了半个多月也基本上接受了叶修出柜的事实。虽然还没能做到和叶修友好交流，但起码能做到视而不见。  
反倒是叶妈妈经常感慨。  
“小修啊，我看了不少资料，你也别太大压力，医学研究都说了，这大部分情况都是由基因决定的……”  
如果能捂住叶妈妈的嘴的话，叶秋一定早就去了。当叶妈妈说到“是由基因决定”的时候，叶秋分明感到叶爸爸投在他背后让人胆颤的目光。

妈妈你还记不记得叶修有个双胞胎弟弟啊？  
叶秋仿佛预料到了接下来一个又一个的相亲安排，绝望的叶总裁恨恨的在心里把这笔账记在叶修头上。

03

叶修是个基佬，这个消息到底是怎么透露出去的已经不可考。可能是奔三的年纪没有女朋友引人猜测，或者干脆就是叶秋为了报复“说漏了嘴”。  
反正叶修当叶修知道这件事已经传出去的时候职业联盟已经人尽皆知了。不得不说，就算叶修退役了也是占据联盟八卦榜热门的男人。  
一时间和叶修相熟的人全都在qq上死命敲他，叶修随便点开了一个，剩下的点了全部忽略。  
再睡一夏：你出柜了？  
再睡一夏：别装死快出来。  
再睡一夏给您发送了一个窗口抖动。  
君莫笑：在呢，怎么大清都亡了你搞歧视啊？/挖鼻  
再睡一夏：啧，没死就出来，我在你家楼下。  
没看出来啊，孙哲平还是个激进反同分子，这都反到自己家楼下了。叶修想想孙哲平比自己高出半个头的身高和锻炼出来的一身线条流畅漂亮的肌肉，决定还是别出去讨打。  
叶修跑到阳台，偷偷摸摸往下瞅了瞅，看见站在他家大门外的孙哲平。  
大夏天的太阳挺毒，孙哲平带了个Gucci的墨镜倚在他那辆红色的超跑旁边，整个人都散发着一股万恶的资本主义又骚气又腐朽的气息。  
叶修盯着孙哲平看了一会儿，得出一个好消息和一个坏消息。  
好消息是，孙哲平不恐同也不是来打他的。  
坏消息是，孙哲平岂止是不恐同啊，他妈的这厮其实就是个基佬吧，他手里抱着的那团香槟玫瑰实在扎眼的很。  
叶修觉得孙哲平可能有什么误会，颤颤巍巍的走到电脑前面敲孙哲平。  
君莫笑：那个……我们之间是不是有什么误会？  
再睡一夏：屁误会，快出来，你凭本事出柜还不准老子凭本事追了？  
君莫笑：假的，我不喜欢男人，真的。  
再睡一夏：管你假的真的，你都出柜了，现在说自己不喜欢男人你觉得有说服力么？  
再睡一夏：我知道了，你也就是暂时不喜欢我。  
再睡一夏：那你喜欢的人是谁？真爱方锐？还是黄少天喻文州韩文清？我看张佳乐表现也不太对，一个两个听说你出柜和过年似的。  
再睡一夏：先说好，不管是谁，只要你喜欢男人我就不会放弃的。  
叶修摊倒在电脑椅靠背上。  
现在说他其实是个直的还来的及么？

04

那怕是来不及了。  
当叶总裁从公司回家的时候，被自家楼下聚集着的孙某韩某张某黄某喻某吓了一跳。叶秋抬头一看，在阳台窗帘缝里看见拼命向他招手求救。  
可以，他哥很直男。  
叶总裁溜溜达达到门口，非常亲切的和众人打招呼，甚至还亲切的问他们要不要来家里吃饭。  
看着窗帘后面气的跳脚的叶修，叶总裁莫名心情很好。  
早就说了么，叶公好龙要不得。

05

至于后来被龙缠的没办法的叶公会不会真的喜欢上龙呢？  
这又是后话了

Fin


End file.
